


Confession

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, "I miss you, even when I'm not horny."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, "I miss you, even when I'm not horny."

Casey stared at his lover. He looked so good, as ever after a round of hot sex; totally relaxed he was lying on his back, eyes closed, smoking. Casey loved these moments of nearness, sometimes even more than the sex itself. It happened only rarely that Zeke allowed him a glance behind his shell; usually, he put on the mask of the tough guy who didn't care much about others. He needed some distance to feel safe.

Casey had never fooled himself about their relationship; it was all about sex, good sex and he was determined to get as much of it as possible. Even more shocking Zeke's suggestion to go out into a movie or a club, maybe both, next weekend.

"You ask me for a date?"  
He wasn't sure if he had heard right.

Zeke grinned wide and Casey felt the heat rushing through his body. Holy shit, he was hot!  
"That's what people do when they are in a relationship; they leave the bed at least now and then."

The world almost stopped turning around; Casey gasped for air.  
"We are in a relationship?"  
How embarrassing. What a stupid kind of question was this?

Suddenly Zeke looked more serious, his smile almost shy.  
"I hope so," he murmured.  
"Because, you know, I miss you, even when I'm not horny."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
